Earth
Overview The third planet in the Sol system, Earth has a wide variety of terrains, ranging from ice to water to mountains to forest to deserts and everything in between. It's inhabitant by Terrans and is is made up of a multitude of nations. The planet is immensely rich with natural resources. Earth is the planet the Ark crashed into four million years ago. In 1984 the Autobots and Decepticons awoke inside, and the war began anew. Since then, humanity has undergone massive cultural, political, and technological changes as a result of being exposed to extraterrestrial, specifically the Transformers, life. ''The Earth of TF2005 is rooted in the 80's retro futurism of the cartoon - a planet that loves its jumpsuits and neon grids. '' Political The nations of Earth have banded together and strengthened the mandate of the United Nations, which now serves as a world government. It makes laws, treaties, and sets various taxes and tariffs. It has three branches: executive, with the Secretary General at the top; Judicial, with the World Court at the top; and legislative, with the General Council, made up of popularly elected representatives. Countries still exist and often continue to look out for their own interests, but their autonomy has faded. The UN is also responsible for leading Earth into this new galactic era. The nominal head of Earth is the UN's Secretary General, currently a very tough woman from Nevada named Amanda Fowler. Technological Technologically, Earth has benefited from the discovery of aliens both directly and indirectly. Initially much of their progress was given by the Autobots in exchange for safe haven and fuel. This led to huge developments in electronics, robotics, warfare, and space faring technology. These advances paved the way for developments in other, non-Transformer specific areas, such as medicine and cyberneticcs. From wrist watch holo-video phones and functional powergloves, to high speed magnetic rail connecting coastlines, nearly every human on Earth has seen some benefit from these advances. Of course, in a universe where Transformers remain the pinnacle of technology, cassette tapes have continued to advance and still serve as the primary source of data storage, recording, and listening to music. Earth is defended by Earth Defence Command, a UN agency that uses advance technology to combat threats to Earth, both at home and abroad. While EDC standard issue is the powered combat exo-suit, serving to enhance a human solder's durability, mobility, and firepower, the EDC contains specialiests of all kinds, from ace pilots to motorcycle daredevils. With it's elite teams relatively small in number, the EDC owes it's rapid response ability on Earth to high speed dropships, and an advanced 'ground bridge' network designed by the Autobots after their own spacebridge technology. Most nations still maintain standing armies with somewhat lessened weaponry. While these armed forces are usually no match for Decepticons, their bases are found all over the world and are instrumental in giving aid to both the Autobots and EDC, as well as more mundane tasks such as evacuating civilians and tracking enemy positions. Cultural Culturally, humanity has come to grips with the sudden notion that they are only a small fraction of life in the galaxy, and is taking it's first steps in truely participating on a Galactic level. Exposure to radically different alien cultures has shifted the way humans think, and propelled them forward with new ideas. Humans are an adaptable race, and they are learning to cope with the new environment. Famous cities and landmarks are still present and familiar, but buildings have started to get taller- larger cities are reaching for the stars almost as quickly as mankind is. In the streets, the slums are slummier, and the gangs are laser taggier. Despite the rapid changes humanity has gone through with the arrival of the Transformers, Earth's culture is considered one of its strongest assets due to its infectious and popular nature. Autobots, designed to blend in and adapt to new cultures, do so doubly well with humans. Although they have television transmissions from all over the galaxy to choose from, Junkions as a whole favour Earth's over all others. Even Decepticons, though they may deny it, are often influenced by human culture. Notes of Interest Hybrid Universal, the company started by current CEO Astoria Carlton-Ritz's father, is the largest corporation on the planet. Think TimeWarnerAmazonGoogleMicrosoft that is also a military contractor. To say that they are heavily involved in the affairs of the United Nations and EDC is a massive understatement. NPCs *Astoria Carlton-Ritz: The CEO of Hybrid Universal, the biggest corporation on the planet. A shrewd business woman whose alignment follows profit. Category:Planet Category:Place